


Broken Clichés

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff and Crack, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Or trying anyway, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants a magical first kiss with their boyfriend, Grantaire and Enjolras being no exceptions. Every single time a romantic cliché is within their grasp, something just has to come along and ruin it. Because they’re Grantaire and Enjolras, and things can’t ever go easily for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Clichés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bethany).



     The first time things had gone wrong, both of them ended up bruised.

     Grantaire had been standing by Enjolras’ locker, one arm draped on the locker beside his and leaning to the side like the suave man he was trying to mimic. Enjolras shut his locker and turned to face Grantaire.

     “I have to get to class.”

     “Right,” Grantaire nodded. He leaned in a bit, his eyes searching for conformation, and Enjolras merely smiled. The blonde leaned forward. There was a shout behind them, and someone was pushed into Grantaire. He yelped and toppled onto Enjolras.

     In every romantic preteen movie or novel ever in existence, their lips align and the two characters share a kiss that is beautiful and always leads to something more when they land after falling. However, because nothing ever works right in the world of Enjoltaire (as their friends call them), their foreheads smashed together with surprising force.

     Grantaire groaned and rolled off of Enjolras immediately. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. The young freshman who was pushed into him had wide eyes and offered him several squeaky apologies. He waved the girl off, assuring her it was an accident, and stood.

     “See ya later, Enj,” he said after helping up his boyfriend. Grantaire walked away.

     When they were texting that night, both admitted they had a nasty bruise on their forehead.

***

     It was pouring rain. Enjolras and Grantaire ran out into the downpour in hopes of getting to Enjolras’ car without drowning. Somehow, Enjolras had the feeling they wouldn’t succeed.

     Grantaire put a hand on Enjolras’ elbow and stopped him. “Wait,” he insisted, “I have an idea.”

     “Grantaire, this is ridiculous!” Enjolras said loudly so he could be heard.

     Enjolras saw his boyfriend lean in, and his eyes widened in realization. He shut his eyes and waited. His mind briefly flashed to The Notebook, but his fantasy was crushed when he heard an ‘oof’ and a thump. He opened his eyes and Grantaire was sitting on the grass beneath them. He looked up at Enjolras.

     “I fell.”

     “Grace is not your middle name,” Enjolras sighed. He hauled Grantaire to his feet and pulled him to his car.

***

     Their third mishap happened on the most windy day either of them could remember. The weather had been getting significantly worse throughout the day, but rain wasn’t expected. (Enjolras silently thanked every deity ever worshiped that there was only a thirty percent chance for precipitation. He didn’t want a repeat.) Be that as it may, wind was their downfall this time.

     Grantaire and Enjolras were standing outside. The wind was blowing Enjolras’ long hair behind him. He was sure that he looked like every heroine in every movie ever. He honestly couldn’t care less though, because Grantaire had that look in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Enjolras, and he was making it painfully obvious. Enjolras grinned. Grantaire caught the meaning and started to lean in.

     Suddenly, the wind changed its direction and all of Enjolras’ hair whipped back into his face. He sputtered and tried to wipe it away furiously. When he could see again, Grantaire was looking at him with an amused expression playing on his features. Enjolras groaned in embarrassment and Grantaire merely laced his fingers through Enjolras’. He pulled Enjolras to his car and they forgot the incident.

***

     Grantaire was driving with one hand, as his other hand was tangled with Enjolras’. He was driving them home from their latest date. Currently, Enjolras was staring at Grantaire in horror.

     “No way! Paranormal Activity was so much better than The Purge!” he said.

     “The special effects in Paranormal Activity were so fake. At least The Purge looked real.” Enjolras made an affronted noise in the back of his throat and Grantaire pulled into his driveway. Grantaire smiled at him, “I’ll walk you in. Even though you like Paranormal Activity.”

     Grantaire walked Enjolras up to his door slowly, trying to savor their evening. Eventually, Enjolras pulled him forward. He was never one for dallying. “Thanks for everything.” Enjolras smiled up at Grantaire.

     “Hey, it’s all in a day’s work,” Grantaire insisted. “Do I get a favor in return?” He waggled his eyebrows at Enjolras.

     Enjolras smirked, “What do you want?” Grantaire leaned down, but the light started flicking on and off quickly.

     Enjolras looked through the glass door and saw Valjean waiting expectantly. “Seriously?” Enjolras whined.

     “Every time.” Grantaire flicked his nose affectionately and said, “See you tomorrow.”

***

     Enjolras was 24601% done. He was going to kiss Grantaire tonight, whether something went wrong or not.

     They were going to a small traveling carnival that night with Combeferre and Éponine. They went on the ferris wheel. Where else would they go if they were trying to have a magical first kiss? Of course, where would the ferris wheel stop? Everything was going according to Enjolras’ plan. Grantaire had an arm casually slung around Enjolras when the ride came to a creaky stop. They were at the very top, and could see the entire carnival.

     “How romantic,” Grantaire cooed.

     “Shut up,” Enjolras said. He snuggled into Grantaire innocently, and looked up at him.

     Grantaire emitted a noncommittal noise and Enjolras could do nothing but stare back at him. So far so good. Enjolras craned his neck upwards to meet Grantaire halfway.

     “Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The ferris wheel has broken down. It will take approximately an hour to fix the problem, but possibly more. We appreciate your patience.”

     Enjolras groaned and sat back in his seat. “I give up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I came up with this whilst in line for a ride at Kennywood! So props to her! I love irony. 
> 
> Also, check me out on Tumblr! http://ravenclawriley.tumblr.com Message me more clichés! Maybe I'll write a second part! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I also have a lot of exR on my ff.net profile! http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2945651/


End file.
